


Ceasefire

by threewalls



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Fights, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snuggling. Trying not to start a(nother) fight. Spoilers for September.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceasefire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



> Written for lynndyre, who asked for Shinjiro and the prompt: red.

Someone enters Akihiko's room. Without knocking, gotta be Shinji. At least he shuts the door quietly. Akihiko does not look behind him. "What do you want?"

"Why are you still up?"

Akihiko glances at his watch, despite himself. It's only just past two. Tartarus tonight cut into his study time.

"Quiz on Friday."

"It's Tuesday." Shinji's voice is rough, and it makes Akihiko see red. He puts down his pencil, before he breaks it. Flexes his fingers to stop them making a fist. As if his studying is keeping Shinji awake. Shinji's never even awake when Akihiko leaves for school.

"You should be sleeping."

And then the lights are out. His bed is closer to his desk than the lightswitch. The lightswitch is by the door, but Akihiko's bed isn't empty. He knocks into Shinji's knees.

"What do you want?"

"Just want to sleep."

"Then why are you here?"

"I-- Rrgh! Just, shut up."

Shinji grabs Akihiko's waist. Akihiko falls forward, and Shinji shoulders into his side, so Akihiko ends up on his arse onto the bed. He wrenches away from Shinji, breathing slow, listening for Shinji's next move.

But nothing happens.

"Shinji, what--?"

"Shut up. Just shut up. Shit, Aki. You _want_ to fight right now?"

"No."

"Then shut up and go to sleep."

Shinji sounds tired. Akihiko feels tired, sitting on his bed, in the dark. He opens his eyes and can't remember shutting them.

Maybe Shinji's right. Akihiko had thought it would get easier once Shinji came back to S.E.E.S. Akihiko sees him every day now, but any time they talk, they end up fighting. Not talking never fixed anything, either; it's not that easy. But it took two years to figure out what to say to get Shinji to come back. Akihiko's probably not going to come up with what he needs to say to fix this after two am.

But mostly, he doesn't want to fight. Not again. Not right now.

"Fine," Akihiko says, just to be perverse. "No talking."

It is easier not talking, just shifting and reaching out slowly in the dark. They haven't shared a bed in years, and they were a lot smaller then, but both of them on their sides is still the easiest way to fit. They both still want to be facing the door. Akihiko feels something solid under the pillow, under the arch of his neck, and Shinji's other arm over his waist. He's amazed they fit, that this isn't more uncomfortable, but maybe that's the tension across his upper back that's happy he's not sleeping at his desk tonight.

If they were talking, Akihiko would say goodnight. But he doesn't have to, doesn't have to tense waiting for Shinji's parting shot. He'd forgotten how warm Shinji gets, the way Akihiko never is.

Akihiko is asleep.


End file.
